Interviews
by Busybee 123
Summary: The aftermath of the Runaways, Jess has been living in a nice, pleasant, foster home for three years. He likes his family but misses Leslie terribly. They haven't had contact since they were separated two years ago. Even in court they weren't allowed even be in the same room. Now, Jess is sixteen and asks for interviews by the police. R


_AN: The aftermath of the Runaways, Jess has been living in a nice, pleasant, foster home for three years. He likes his family but misses Leslie terribly. They haven't had contact since they were separated two years ago. Even in court they weren't _allowed_ even be in the same room. Now, Jess is sixteen and asks for interviews for the police. _

_Sorry for the ''R'' word everyone, couldn't think of a better way to put it. enjoy!_

_Jess_

I really didn't want to come here, let alone, be questioned by police. But Maggie, my foster mom, thought that it would be okay to sort out my feelings, or whatever that means. I walked into the crowded police station at 9:30 on a Saturday morning, while I was walking, people gave me weird looks. Everybody does that to me, they think I'm a bad person. But I'm really not, as you all know. I stroll up to a help clerk, ''I'm looking for John Davis''. The lady smiled,'' Over here''. I was told to go to a room with a red door. Once I got there, a man who looked the age of fifty who had light brown hair, and was wearing a gray suit and black tie. There was a table and chair across from it. John had a folder, probably my history.

''Sit down, son''. John said sternly. I sat down, across from him. I lazily put my feet on the table.

''Get your feet off there''. He said.

''It's a free country, isn't it''? I asked. John sighed, and wrote some things down on his paper.

''So, what's this about''. I ask, ''why am I here''?

''You know exactly why''. He said, glancing up at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

He clasped his hands together, ''let's cut to the chase, why did you do it''?

''Did what''? I ask innocently.

''Why did you kill Derek''? He said softly. I sighed, I really don't want do this. _Not without Leslie._

''It was self defense''. I admitted.

''I think you're lying''. He avowed, a smirk appearing on his face.

''Fine, you want to know what really happened'' I asked angrily. I put my feet on the floor. John nodded.

''Derek was cruel person, he abused us. He abused Leslie the most since he thought she was weaker then I was. He hated us, made us cook for him, and pretty much starved us to death''. He was going to do something terrible to her''. I said quietly, fidgeting with my fingers.

''Like what''. He asked curious.

''He was going to rape her''. I choked out, ''I couldn't let that happen''.

''So you killed him''. John exclaimed.

''Yeah, I had to. I conceded. John nodded understandingly, ''Do you regret it''.

''No. Not at all''. I answered coldly. But I knew I was lying to myself.

''The girl, Leslie, do you fall in love with her''.

''Yes. I did''. I said sincerely, ''and I still am''.

''Do you think she loved you back''? He asked.

''Yes, she loved me, just as much I loved her''. I said. John smiled, and wrote things down notes on his paper.

''Well, did you know that was my brother you killed''. For a few seconds my heart stopped.

''I'm sorry; I didn't want- ''.I gulped.

''its okay, that was in the past''. He said kindly. He spoke again,

''Do you remember the little girl that was with you''. He asked.

''You mean Amber''. I responded excitedly. John nodded, he began to smile.

''I believe that she's in the building''.

''No way.'' I shrieked like a little girl. God, I missed Amber.

''Yes way''. He said gently. Then there was a knock on the door. I also heard a voice, a little girl voice. ''Can we come in, sir''. A muscular voice called, from outside.

''Yes''. John answered. A man and a blindfolded little girl stepped in. It was Amber, Amber was in a blue/white dress and white sandals. She looked alittle taller than before; but mostly looked the same.

''What is this place''. She excitedly asked, jumped around. I chuckled quietly.

''I want cotton and candy. You promised''. Amber pouted.

''We will after this''. The man said, ''be patient''.

''You can take off the blindfold now''. John insisted, going back to his paper work. As the man toke Amber's blindfold off, her eyes turned excited to tears when she saw me.

''Jess''. She screamed, she jumped on to me and sat in my lap then squeezed me hard. I hugged her back, and kissed the top of her head.

''What are you doing here.''? Amber asked softly, ''I thought they toke you away''

I sighed, ''you know about that''? She nodded her brown bangs bouncing.

''Oh course, silly goose''. She said in her sweet voice.

I grinned, ''how old are you now''.

She holds up her fingers, _ten._

''Wow, you've grown''.

She smiles, showing me her baby teeth. Amber lays her head on my shoulder then wraps her little arms around my neck, squeezing me tightly.

''I missed you''. She cried. I gently stroked her hair, soft mocha hair.

''I missed you more''. I reply. I wished Leslie was here for this. I wished this moment would last forever, but of course everything must end.

''Hmm''. John coughed, interrupted our special reunion.

''Sweetie, do you think Jess is a nice person''. John asked.

Amber leaned close and whispered something into my ear.

Amber says: ''that I'm really nice and is a great person''

''How did you meet''. John asks Amber. She whispers again like she's shy.

Amber says that; ''we meet at a stoplight in town''.

''Why won't she talk''. John asks angrily. I shrugged my shoulders.

''Because you're a meanie''. Amber says loudly.

''Swe-'' John begins.

''You are going to send Jess and Leslie to jail, huh''. Amber says coldly, unwrapping her arms around my neck.

''I was, but I can't now''. John said, staring at the both of us.

''Wait, why not''? I ask curiously.

''Because, you're not guilty, it was self defense''. He said, grinning at me.

''Yay''. Amber squeals, hugging my shoulders. I started to laugh too, I've never been so happy.

''Wait''. I quickly say. John raises an eyebrow.

''What about Leslie''? I ask.

''She's in the clear too''. He said. I leaned back in my chair in relief. _Thank God._

_AN: I hope you enjoyed this. Send me a review_

_Peace out! _


End file.
